


Stay

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Domestic Mila and Sara in Italy. Set post-season one.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I originally wrote for MilaSara week, but only got around to posting now. Enjoy!

Sunlight trickles through the blinds, tinting the room with the honeyed light of dawn. Sara stirs a little, turning over in her sleep; the alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so she still has a few more minutes to sleep-

As if triggered by her thoughts, her phone beeps from its perch on the bedside table, informing both of the occupants of the room that it’s time to get up and get ready. Sara groans, reluctantly reaching out to turn it off. “Time to get up,” she whispers to the other occupant of the bed, pressing a kiss to a forehead obscured by red hair.

“It’s too early,” complains Mila, refusing to open her eyes. Instead, she pulls the covers up over her face. “Ten more minutes,” she demands sleepily.

“You always say that,” Sara scolds lightly, giggling. “C'mon, if you don’t get up now then we’ll be late to practice.” When Mila still remains stubbornly buried under the blankets, Sara gently pulls down the sheet and kisses her firmly on the lips. Mila responds eagerly to the kiss, and while her girlfriend is distracted, Sara takes the opportunity to grab the rest of the blankets and tug them completely off. Mila yelps at the rush of cold air and opens her eyes so that she can glare at her.

“There. You’re up,” Sara says innocently. “I’m going to go make breakfast. Care to join me?”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Mila promises, still yawning and rubbing her eyes.

True to her word, Mila joins Sara in the kitchen shortly after. Sara has already pulled out the pans and ingredients, and they stand side by side, working as a team.

“Pass me an egg, please?” Sara asks. Mila obediently hands one over, and Sara cracks it on the edge of the sink. “I was thinking that we’d have omelets today, since they’re full of protein and we’ve got a long day of training ahead of us.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Between the two of them, it doesn’t take long to make breakfast. They eat their omelets at the table, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

Sara seems to be deep in thought. “You know, I keep meaning to tell you how grateful I am that you came all the way here for me. I know that it wasn’t easy.”

Mila waves her off. “It’s nothing, really. I’m just happy to be with you. Besides, I love living here in Italy.”

“But I know that it was a big deal to change coaches, plus now you have to put up with my overprotective brother all the time.”

“I already told you, I didn’t mind having to change coaches. It seems to be working out pretty well.” She pauses for a moment and smirks slightly. “And if I was willing to let one man stand between me and the woman I love, then I would be a terrible girlfriend, now wouldn’t I?”

“I suppose that’s a fair point.” Sara smiles, sounding slightly reassured.

“Also, your brother has got his hands pretty full with his new boyfriend right now, so he doesn’t really have time to be worrying about me.”

The rest of the meal passes in amiable silence, until Sara glances over at the clock on the microwave. “We're going to be late!” she yelps, getting up in a hurry and depositing her plate in the sink. “Don’t worry about the dishes right now, we can take care of them later!”

“You’re the only one who cares about the dishes anyway,” Mila points out, before she too stands up so that she can go get ready. She doesn’t want to be tardy on her third day with a new coach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
